The Republic City Phantom
by DinozzoJr
Summary: This is my AU if Asami had a Batman-type persona and fought crime as the "Phantom". This follows the events of LoK. Eventual Korrasami.
1. Chapter 1

**The Republic City Phantom**

A/N: Everyone thinks Mako would be Batman but honestly, I think it would be Asami. She has the money and tragedies. This is my AU if Asami had a Batman persona and went around fighting crime as the "Phantom". Read and review!

**Chapter One: The End of the Beginning**

It was a dark, cold night as the Sato family sat in their mansion around a warm fire. Asami sat with her mother, Aiko, watching the fire, being mesmerized by the flame. Her father Hiroshi was going over the latest design for his invention the Satomobile. Asami had just turned seven the day before and was as happy as any little girl could be. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Aiko put her daughter down and stood, walking over to the door.

Hiroshi let a slight smirk play on his face, one he was happy that his wife didn't catch as she walked past. Aiko opened the door to see a man in a soaked jacket holding his hand close to his chest. She looked upon the man with naïve concern.

"Do you need anything, sir?"

"Yes," he said in a falsely weak voice as a smirk began to play his lips "a bank deposit!"

Before she could think his hand had struck her, making her stumble back as he entered. Not giving her a moment to regain her senses, he had quickly put his hand out letting loose a furious blast of lightning, striking her in the chest. Asami's eye's widened in terror.

"Mom," cried the young girl, going to run towards her fallen parent. The man saw her and began to get ready to fire the deadly blue bolt at her.

"Stop!" yelled Hiroshi "We had a deal!"

"Well," said the man pulling a gun out of his jacket "we didn't shake on it."

Shots rang out as all Asami could see was the jerk of her father's body as the bullets pierced him making him fall. It seemed the crook had emptied the weapon's holster before he stopped. He looked at Asami not taking his eyes off of her as he put the gun back into his jacket. Before she could recover from her shock, he had left.

"Mom… Dad…" She looked at them, knowing exactly what had just taken place. The small girl's body was overcome with shaking as she let tears run down her porcelain face. The memory of their death was fresh in her memory as it replayed over and over. Her father's words, the sound of thunder, the gunshots; it all kept going on in her head.

Their funeral was the next day. Asami couldn't cry; she had done enough of that. She had cried all the tears she could last night. She watched quietly as their caskets were lowered into the ground. Her small fists clenched. What 'deal' was her father talking about? She shook her head clear of those thoughts and just focused on the wooden cases hat held her parents.

She responded to people as they gave her their condolences, but that wouldn't bring them back. No matter how much anyone mourned, it would not change what had happened. When it was over she had gone home, she had inherited everything. Why? Did they expect a little girl to run an entire company? Asami shook her head. It was late. She would go to sleep. In the morning things would be different. She could feel it.

Ten years had passed and Asami was now a seasoned business owner, managing to keep Sato Industries on top. She was seventeen now. The years had done her well and she grew to be stunningly beautiful. Her raven hair grew with gentle waves and curls; she painted her lips a deep red and her eyes were a beautiful emerald color. Any man would drool at the sight of her. But no matter how dainty she looked, she was more than capable of handling herself.

After her parents death she had decided to condition herself so she could defend herself against anyone, mentally _and_ physically. She was nearly hell-bent on avenging her parent's death and stopping anyone from suffering the same fate. She looked at her maid and nodded. The day was nearly over and she was going to try it tonight. She had been was planning on disguising herself to scout the city and what was wrong with it.

She had worn the most normal clothes she owned, a beige jacket and some jeans. That's what non-business people wear, right? She was sure that was what they wore. After letting out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding, she opened the door and walking out. Why was she nervous? She dealt with people every day, ones more proper and judgmental than the ones she was about to face. But this was a different world, Asami thought to herself, it's Republic City's nightlife; it's eat or be eaten out here now. But it –hopefully– wasn't anything she couldn't handle.

The city was bright with the lights of casinos, bars, and theaters. It would have been an amazing sight if she didn't know the horrors of the inner workings of the place. She walked around the darker parts of town, where most of the crime took place. It was where the Triads stayed.

A scream echoed through the alleys, alerting Asami. She ran to where the shrill noise came from. As she rounded the corner she saw a group of Triple Threats attacking a woman who looked to be from he higher class parts of the city's nightlife.

"Hey!" yelled Asami angrily, affectively getting their attention. _Quick, think of something witty. _"Pick on someone your own size!" _Great one, Asami. _

What looked to be the leader smirked at her "Like you?"

Asami prepared herself as they came at her. Benders; some of them oppressed anyone that seemed weaker. They underestimate her. She has the advantage now. One's fist came at her engulfed in a flame. Asami stepped to the side, avoiding what would be a very painful burn and grabbed his wrist managing to throw him into one of his comrades. The one who had been left had attempted to throw her in the air with his earthbending. Bad move, Triad. Asami did a sequence of flips before coming down and hitting the poor man in the head. He fell back, hitting the ground with a thud as she landed.

"W-Who are you?!" cried the firebender.

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out." She smirked. "Now get out of my sight."

The three men scrambled up and ran. As they got smaller a loud bang rang through the area. Then suddenly, Asami felt a searing pain in her side. It was bleeding. She'd been shot. She had to get home quickly. Get this wound patched up before it caused any real damage. She quickly walked back to her estate, calling over a maid immediately.

It was tonight she realized that this wouldn't stop. No matter what the police did, there would be something… someone to defy them. They needed someone to fear, someone who would go after them. They needed a beautiful nightmare. They needed her. This was only the beginning. She would start making preparations as soon as possible. She would be the savior Republic City needs.

A/N: So, how'd you like it so far? I thought it was okay. And before anyone asks; this will follow the events of The Legend of Korra. As you can see, the story will be told with a view on only Asami's emotions and thoughts. The _italics_ are her thoughts. Anyways, read and review please!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Republic City Phantom**

A/N: Wow! That first chapter got some pretty great reviews! Anyways, I hope I don't disappoint further along in the story. Enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter Two: Amon and the Equalists**

Rain pounded relentlessly on the Sato estate's windows, making quite a bit of noise. Asami held a rather bulky, red belt filled with various gadgets she had come up with the past few nights. She looked towards a glass case that now held some sort of outfit. A pair of black, tight –yet flexible– biker pants, a form-fitting black shirt topped with one of her driving suits, and to complete it she added a pair of driving gloves.

She opened the case and began to put on the "costume". She looked at herself in the mirror. _I'm too recognizable. _Asami then looked to her work bench, thankful she had come up with a back up plan. She picked up a small red mask and placed it on her face. _Better. _She opened a door that led to a sizeable garage. She silently pressed a button on the wall, opening the opening that led to the pouring rain outside.

Asami quickly got into a car and began driving out. _Alright, time to put these babies to work. _She quickly turned on the recently installed police radios, this way she could know where the crime was without scouting the city all night. She sat silently, waiting for a report to come through.

"Reinforcements needed downtown!" yelled a sudden voice from the speakers. "Non-benders; considered armed and dangerous!"

She took this as a chance to take charge or the situation. How dangerous could these men be? After quickly starting her car, she began speeding downtown. Upon arriving, she saw who the assailants were. Men dressed in green and armed with rods of electricity were taking down the police force like flies.

Asami jumped out of the car and quickly threw a small dagger, pinning one's arm to a wall. _Alright Asami, think of a witty comment…_

"Looks like I'm here to even the odds." Asami smirked. _Nice one! I should write these down…_

The men looked at her and began attacking. She quickly dodged and blocked everything she could. She's seen this style before. What was it called again? She threw one of the men over her shoulder and quickly caught another's fist. _Ow!_ Asami shook her hand a little as it went numb. Then, the brick of realization hit Asami. They were using chi-blocking techniques!

Now knowing how exactly she should fight them she began to counter their attacks. One after the other they began to fall. She could tell they were quickly trained; their forms weren't the neatest she'd ever seen. She kept attacking, kept taking them down. The police stood to the side watching. Everything was going completely fine. Then, a man in a mask came onto the scene.

She was thrown off for a moment. Was he their leader? Don't the leaders usually stay back at their base? Apparently he'd distracted her long enough for some of the chi-blockers –whoever they were– to grab onto her and place their attacks, disabling her. Asami's lips twisted into a snarl as she watched the masked man walk towards her.

"You shouldn't have gotten involved. Goodnight, princess." The man's hand shot out, hitting her in the neck. Asami's vision faded to black.

Asami let out a soft groan as she cracked open her eyes. _Where am I?_ Her vision swam as she tried to regain her senses.

"I see you're awake." rumbled a deep voice in the room.

She focused on the voice, her eyes taking another moment to adjust. "Who are you?"

"They call me Amon. And those men you attacked were my followers, I call them Equalists. I was rather... impressed with your skills. A non-bender, am I correct?" The smugness in his voice thickened the air and made bile want to rise in Asami's throat. "I would be very _honored_ if you joined us."

She growled. This man had the gull to kidnap her then ask her to _help_ them? "What makes you think I would ever-" she glanced at a nearby desk and saw something familiar "My mask!" _Shit, shit, shit._

"Ah yes, that object." She couldn't see his face, but she could feel his smirk; a burning, shaming, painful smirk. "So, Miss Sato, I find it will be in _both_ of our best interests if you would help me with me cause."

"Over my dead body," she snarled out.

Amon sighed "Then you leave me no choice."

Amon calmly walked into a shadowed portion of the room. A few moments passed before he came back into the light holding two rods. "If I let you go, you will no doubt try to foil my plans again… But if I keep you, people wonder of the lovely Asami's disappearance." He let a gloved hand hold the teenager's jaw. "I guess I will just have to give you something to remember me by."

Asami watched and he withdrew his hand, taking one of the rods from his other hand. Suddenly the metal sparked to life as electricity danced along their thin structure. He looked her in the eye as he got closer.

"It is a shame to harm such a beautiful being."

Asami spit on his mask. "Oh… I will make you regret that."

He pressed the rods against her slender form as electricity violently coursed through her. Asami bit back a loud cry of pain. Amon growled lightly and pressed the rods harder. The smell of burning flesh filled the air as well as a yell of agony from the young woman's mouth. It didn't stop, none of it did. The electricity got more intense, making her body begin to convulse.

He vision began to blur, black blotches filling her sight. She couldn't give in. She had to try to fight against it. Her body started shutting down. _This is only the beginning… _Her vision started fading further. _I won't be defeated… not forever. _Asami's vision had completely faded to black as she passed out.

In what felt like minutes, Asami woke up in her bed; mask lying on the nightstand. She was confused. How did she get home? Where was Amon? Why did he let her go? She shook her head clear. She couldn't be worried about those things right now. She sat up only to feel immense pain in her sides, causing her to fall back into a laying position.

It was then Asami knew what she had to do about this. She needed to investigate this… man. He was intriguing, powerful and sadistic. Not anything she hadn't dealt with before, right? Oh well, she will find these things out sometime later. She looked to the side seeing a rather interesting news article. Reaching her hand out, she grasped onto the paper and began reading.

"So, the Avatar is in town now, hm?"

A/N: I hope you liked it! Don't forget to review! Your feedback really inspires me to write more!


	3. Chapter 3

**The Republic City Phantom**

A/N: Sorry for the later update, I'm overseas and it's hard to find time to sit down and set up shop. And if you haven't noticed, I _suck_ at writing fight scenes.

**Chapter Three: The Avatar and the Phantom**

It had only been a few days since "Avatar Korra" arrived and she had already caused more than enough trouble. Well, it's not like Asami had any room to talk either; she was involved with that Mako guy now, isn't that just _great. _She shook her head. _This is what I get for joining the vigilante business. _

Asami picked up the newspaper and began reading. She quirked her eyebrow at the headline "**The Phantom Hero of Republic City Saves the Avatar**" well isn't that interesting. At least she has a name now, a pretty good one too. _The Phantom, _she shrugged, _it works. _She decided to read on and see what exactly the media was able to come up with for her and the Avatar's run-in with Amon the night before.

'Republic City's newest vigilante protects the Avatar, saving her from the deadly clutches of the masked menace Amon.' This was interesting. 'Avatar Korra had challenged Amon to a duel, which now appears to be more than she could handle. A masked hero who has been seen fighting against the Equalists numerous times came to the young Korra's aid. The hero acts as some sort of phantom of justice, protecting even those who may be capable of protecting themselves. The Phantom appears to be a non-bender seeing the injustice in Amon's plans. Are there more vigilantes? Who _is_ this mysterious hero?'

The Phantom; she could get used to that. To be honest, she hadn't even expected to be in the newspaper for a while. She didn't need the publicity; it only heightened the risk of her getting discovered.

Asami looked at the clock and sighed. She had to go meet with Mako at his practice. Why does she have to be in this position? She should be finding leads with Amon. But no, she has to go see a stupid boy. She shook her head and stood heading out to her car.

It took about fifteen minutes to get to the arena. Everything looked normal that she could tell. She cringed, remembering that going to these practices also meant seeing Korra. Sure, Korra didn't know _she_ was the masked hero but it was still risky. Sucking it up, she walked into the building and headed to where they were, time to put on the good-girl face.

She walked into the training area and smiled. Everything went well. A few occasional glares of jealousy from Korra and some lovey dovey moments with Mako that made her want to gag. He was a good guy, but she could already tell he is _not_ boyfriend material. Besides, Amon knew who she was. Her being near any of them was risky.

After about an hour she had gone home. _Finally, _Asami sighed in relief as she lounged into one of her sofas. Her muscles relaxed for the first time in a couple days and her eyes began to flutter shut as she started to fall asleep.

"Excuse me, Miss Sato," said her butler, Taro, as he walked over "don't you think you should be looking for leads on you-know-who?"

Her eyes snapped open and she looked at him with a slight pout. _Oh well, good things don't last forever; besides the fact that he's right._

""Fine," she groaned slightly and stretched as she stood, her joints making agitated pops.

Asami walked to her private study under her shed. She began looking over notes trying to find _something_ that at least gave a hint to what his plans were. She shook her head. He'll probably show up tonight or tomorrow. He won't stay gone for long. He was a man with a point to make.

The rest of the day passed relatively quickly and Asami got into her outfit. She was beginning to wonder which part of her was the mask now. Even though it had only been a couple weeks, she felt most of her life going into her 'night job" and less going into her company. She shook her head. _The city is more important. _

Asami head out in her recently updated car. She realized that just having police radios weren't going to help _that_ much and that what she was doing was dangerous. She's gotten hurt more than enough times already to know that.

Chief Bei Fong's voice came through "Equalists have obtained new weapons! Hoards are spotted downtown! Hurry and be careful, they are armed and extremely dangerous!"

_There's my cue. _Asami's foot slammed down on the gas as she sped through the streets as she headed downtown. She was eager to see these 'new weapons'. Maybe she'd be able to take one. Never mind that, getting there was more important. She kept her eyes on the road until something large, white, and furry caught her eye. _Great; the Avatar decided to show up. _

She finally arrived as she slammed the brakes, her car skidding to a stop. Korra arrived moments later and glanced at her.

"Leave this job to the big kid's Avatar." said Asami, trying to disguise her voice.

"It's my duty to protect the city!" Korra retorted giving Asami her full attention.

"Well you're not doing that great of a job, now are you?" She smirked and jumped up doing a couple intricate flips, kicking one of the masked men who were about to attack and landed behind Korra. "Oh, and you're welcome for saving your ass last night."

Asami resumed fighting the Equalists after leaving Korra dumfounded. Asami would occasionally glance at Korra struggling to fight them, trying to use her bending against that. _You idiot, they were trained to fight against that. _In a split second Korra was pretty much defenseless; chi-blocked.

The armed men were suddenly interested in the vulnerable Avatar. Their hands sparked with electricity. Asami's eyes widened. Korra didn't stand a chance now. She quickly jumped over the one she was currently fighting and rushed over to Korra, shooting a few daggers out her sleeve causing some Equalists to be pinned against a wall.

Asami stood in front of Korra ready to defend the poor girl. One of the Equalists who still stood rushed at them, glove dancing with electricity. Asami side-stepped the attack and grabbed the base of the dangerous garment and kicked the man back; glove staying with her.

"Get out of here." Asami said as the Equalists began to flee. "And stay out of my way." She looked threateningly at the Avatar.

"Just because you saved me doesn't mean you can-"

"Are you dense? Are you stupid? Are you _retarded_ or something? I'm the goddamn Phantom. And you will stay out of my way."

That left Korra speechless. _Okay, I have to write that one down. _Asami continued glaring down at the younger girl as she stood.

"Look, 'Phantom', I'm the Avatar and it's my job to protect the city too. Maybe we can work together…?"

"I work alone."

"Why?"

"So no one else gets hurt." Asami looked at her car. "Go back to Air Temple Island where you belong."

Korra watched as Asami got into her car and she got on Naga. Korra closed her eyes for a moment, burying her pride.

"But hey… Thanks for saving-" she looked up to see that Asami had already left "me…"

Asami sped home, needing to work with this new weapon. Maybe she could use this. She went into her workshop and began working, but her mind kept straying to a certain blue eyed bender. She tried to shake her head clear of these thoughts, but every time she did they'd just come back.

_This cannot be happening. _Asami shook her head and continued to work. _I think I'm falling for the Avatar._

A/N: Welp, there it is! Chapter three! Hope you guys liked it and that the fight scenes weren't too hard to picture! Don't forget to review!


	4. Chapter 4

**The Republic City Phantom**

A/N: I am pre-writing this chapter because I am on a plane and have nothing better to do. Hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter Four: Unmasked… Again**

This was bad. This was really, _really_ bad. She could not be falling for the Avatar. She couldn't be falling for anyone! It was too dangerous if she got involved with anyone! They could find out who she was, her enemies could use them to get to her if they found out; so many bad things could come of this. Asami took a deep breath. _It's okay. The feeling will pass._

So, unlike her feelings, the day passed and it was night once more. She yawned and got into her outfit. _I still don't understand why I help these people. _She held the mask in her hands for a moment before putting it on. _I help because I want to save the city. _

"Excuse me, Miss Sato, but it seems Amon is having a rally tonight." Taro said walking into the room with a quick glance at his watch. "In ten minutes to be precise."

She nodded at him and was out of the room in the blink of an eye. Deciding she needed to get there fast, she decided to try out one of the newer designs; the motorcycle. Without another moment put to waste she gunned the engine and was off to find Amon.

She quickly sped through the streets until she came across an old warehouse that has a suspiciously large amount of people entering. _Bingo. _Getting off her bike, she began looking for an entrance of any sort. For a moment she thought of taking off her mask and going in but that was way too risky.

There it was; a back door with barely any men guarding it. Now she had the element of surprise. Despite how cliché her entry plan was, she was able to quickly carry it out. _Honestly, _she shook her head, _haven't the bad guys learned that trick yet?_

Walking around the back of the building she found nothing but dark halls and underused water pipes. She continued to look for anything until she heard someone's footsteps behind her.

"Hey," said a gruff voice "no one's supposed to be back here!"

He reached out and grabbed her shoulder to yank her back, but he was too slow. Asami had already taken the opportunity to flip him over her shoulder. The man was thrown into the piping with a loud crash.

"W-Who are you!?"

_ Hurry, something frightening! Use their fear to control them._ She pressed her forearm to his throat, feeling him shake with fear.

"Your worst nightmare," she said and thought another moment "I'm the Phantom."

Before he could utter a single noise, Asami jammed her fist into his jaw and knocked the poor man out cold. She let a small smirk grace her soft features before walking away to find Amon.

She stopped on the edge of a small catwalk, seeing the masked man start demonstrating something. The leader of the Triads, Lightning Bolt Zolt, was trying to attack him until suddenly Amon was behind him. She saw Amon place a thumb on Zolt's forehead before his lightning faded to fire that faded into… nothing.

Her eyes widened. Amon was more of a threat than she thought he was. She thought he was just some common nut job… but this was much, much worse. If Amon could take away people's bending, everyone was in danger; especially the Avatar.

It was obvious Amon had more victims on stage, so Asami got a little closer to see who was next. She gasped quietly when she saw who it was. That was it. She needed to step in right now and save him. She needed to save her 'boyfriend's' little brother.

Taking a deep breath, she jumped down from her perch, landing between Amon and Bolin. She quickly looked in the crowd and saw Mako and Korra. She nodded once they made eye contact, silently telling them to get Bolin and get out of here.

"Ah, Phantom… It's been a couple nights." Amon's voice chilled her to the core.

"I'm ending this, Amon," she growled "tonight."

Amon chuckled "We'll see."

She charged, ready to fight, until suddenly, she couldn't move. The feeling was quick and was gone as fast as it came, but it was the long enough for Amon to have hit her into a pillar. She coughed, the wind getting knocked out of her. And suddenly she couldn't move again to get up.

Amon slowly walked over to her as she struggled, his gaze burning her. When he was only a breath's distance away he bent down and whispered into her ear "You see, Miss Sato, this isn't over until I rid the world of bending."

She glared up at him as the area was suddenly filled with smoke. She got up, able to move again and looked around. He wasn't there anymore. Asami swore under her breath. She let him escape. He beat her again.

Asami shook her head and walked out of the building, heading to her motorcycle. _I can't believe I let him beat me like that. It was humiliating._ She closed her eyes for a moment trying to get over her defeat, but how could she? She decided to just keep moving on. She would beat him and win for the side of justice.

When she opened her eyes, she nearly jumped when she saw a pair of blue irises staring at her, not even an inch from her face. She immediately knew who it was.

"What do you want, Avatar?"

"To say thank you," Korra paused a moment and rubbed her head "again…"

"It's my job." Asami nodded and started getting on her bike.

Korra grabbed her arm. "Wait. I want to know who you are."

"Haven't you heard?" _Crap, crap, crap, crap _"I'm the Phantom." Asami nodded.

"Well," Korra rolled her eyes "I know that. But I mean… under the mask. I know you're a non-bender, or else you'd be using your bending."

"Look, I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to go." 

She went to leave, but Korra wasn't letting go until she got answers. This girl was as stubborn as a boar. Asami couldn't give up her identity. _I __**could**__ just knock her out… _She shook her head.

"You seem familiar."

_Shit. _"Well, I have saved you more than a few times."

"No… I mean you remind me of someone. I think it's the hair…" Korra was examining her closely.

"Okay… We can sort all this out next time I save you but I have-" Asami was caught off guard as Korra's hand darted out, pulling her mask off. _Seriously?! Again?! We really have to work on this __**secret **__identity thing._

Korra's jaw dropped. "Asami! _You're_ the Phantom?!"

She quickly had her hand over Korra's mouth and pushed her up against the wall. "Shut up!" she whispered harshly "Do you want the whole city to know?" 

Korra looked genuinely frightened. Sure it was hilarious and Asami could get pretty used to this position… But it was wrong to hold the poor girl against the wall for saying something.

"Promise you'll be quiet?" Korra nodded. "Good." Asami took a step back releasing the younger girl.

"I still can't believe it," whispered Korra breathless "_you're_ the Phantom."

"Come on," Asami said taking her mask back and climbing onto the motorcycle "we can talk about this at my place." 

"Yeah…" Korra nodded a little.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Asami pat the spot behind her "Hop on."

"Uh… Okay?" Korra got on behind Asami, still completely dumfounded by her whole discovery.

"Hold on tight, Sweet Cheeks."

Those were Asami's only words of warning before she gunned the bike, speeding off through the night. Korra let out a squeal of surprise before wrapping her arms in a tight –almost choking– grip. Asami had a slight smirk, filled with pride after startling the Avatar.

They arrived at Asami's estate in a matter of minutes. It helped that Asami knew all the back roads.

"You can let go now." She said looking at the girl behind her.

"Yeah…" Korra said letting go and standing stumbling slightly "just try to give me a better warning next time."

Asami stood and chuckled "I will make no such promises."

The scared look on Korra's face was amusing, but they had work to do. "C'mon, I have stuff about Amon to show you."

Asami gestured for Korra to follow as she began walking up the steps to the entrance of the estate. Korra's jaw almost hit the floor when she saw the interior of the place. As if the outside wasn't amazing enough, the interior designs topped it with flying colors.

"All of this is _yours_?" Korra couldn't help but ask.

Asami nodded "Yeah, ever since I was old enough to run the company."

"What about your parents?"

"They… died," Asami shook her head "a long time ago."

"Oh…" Korra rubbed her head "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Asami gave the Avatar a small smile "it's in the past."

"Anyways," Asami grabbed Korra's hand and started leading her to her secret study "now that you know my little secret I can share my findings with you."

Korra watched as Asami touched a few things, causing an old grandfather clock to swing open. If this house wasn't full of surprises then Aang wasn't an Avatar. Asami continued to lead Korra through a rather lengthy pathway, finally arriving at a rather large room filled with pictures and gadgets.

"Whoa…" Korra was completely amazed with the whole situation.

Asami cleared her throat, snapping Korra out of her little trance. "Alright, so we now know that Amon can take people's bending."

"Yeah," Korra nodded "it's pretty frightening…"

"This makes him a huge threat; especially for you."

"What do you mean?"

"You aren't all that great at fighting the bad guys without your bending."

"Psh…"

"Don't act like I haven't seen you get chi-blocked." Asami crossed her arms.

"Fine, fine; so I need to brush on my hand-to-hand combat. No big."

"You'll need a teacher."

"And who will I find to do _that_?"

"Right here," Asami nodded.

"Alright," Korra nodded back. "You're pretty good."

The room was filled with a comfortable silence until Korra decided to ruin it. "So, it's pretty late. I should be getting back to the island."

"No," said Asami bluntly.

"No?"

"You heard me." Asami nodded.

"Why?" Korra was more than confused right now.

"You said it yourself; it's late. The Equalists are out around the city. It's too dangerous. You're staying here tonight." Asami was giving her a threatening look that was actually _really _scary.

Korra huffed in defeat "Fine, but if I get chewed out by Tenzin…"

"I'll tell him that I've been helping you train to fight the Equalists." She shrugged.

They spent about another twenty minutes in the cave-like study before heading back into the main part of the estate.

"The guest rooms are to the left." Asami yawned "My room is down the hall if you need me."

Korra nodded "Thanks. G'night, Asami."

"Night," said Asami as they went opposite directions, heading to their rooms to go to sleep.

A/N: Well, that was a relatively long chapter, don't you think? And yayyyy, Korrasami bonding! Next chapter will probably just be a filler with pure bonding. Hope you liked it! Review please!


End file.
